Departure of Love, and Arrival of Loneliness
by TeamAnime
Summary: As Haruhi's first year of Senior High comes to an end, and Honey and Mori graduate, Haruhi decides to continue the host club with the twins and her two Sempai. Yet, Kyoya and Tamaki's graduation comes sooner than wanted, and as Haruhi tries to sort out her feelings of loneliness, she finds strange feelings for a certain Sempai. Subtle HaruXTama that gets heavier in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi's POV:**

"Come on, Haruhi! You're so slow!" Came the voice of irritated Hikaru Hitachiin.

"We're going to be late!" Kaoru called.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" I yelled back, sliding my bag strap over my shoulder and bolting out the door of Classroom 1-A. The red-headed twins were waiting for me in the hallway, though they looked more than a little hyped up as Kaoru hooked his hand under my elbow and dragged me along with them.

"Come on, Haruhi!"

"Hey! Let me go! I can walk on my own, thank you very much!"

"That's just the problem—you're an _expert_ at walking, but _we_ need to run."

With an exasperated sigh, I gave up and sprinted through the corridors along with them. As we ran, Hikaru checked his watch.

"Ah, damn, they're starting now."

"We'll make it!" Kaoru said optimistically.

After what seemed like years of running, we reached the Ouran Academy auditorium entrance. Hurriedly opening the doors, we scurried in the back of the crowded room. It really was packed. Of course the three of us knew why. This was the graduation of the third-year students.

This was the graduation of Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi.

**(A/N: In case you don't know, in Japan, Elementary school is first grade through sixth grade, Junior high is seventh grade through ninth grade, and Senior high is tenth through twelfth grade. So if you're in your third year of Senior high, you're actually a senior (: Also—again, in case you don't know—Classrooms in Ouran Academy are assigned by intelligence, family lineage, and/or family wealth. A is the superior class while D is the lowest class. The number that comes before the class letter symbolizes the year that that student is in. Therefore, if Haruhi is in class 1-A, that means that she is in her first year of senior high and she is in class A. Hope that helps you understand everything a bit better! Sorry this note was so long!)**

All of their fans had shown up. Of course that meant that pretty much every girl that wasn't in third year was there, cheering one or both of the two on. That took up a lot of space. Then there were Mistkuni's fans from his dojo that had shown—that also took up a big portion of the guest seating. Takashi also had a few kendo admirers in the audience. Then on top of that there were all of the other students' guests. Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles—all of it.

I tried to take my seat in the 1-A rows, but Hikaru and Kaoru steered me instead through the center isle to the 2-A row where Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya were seated. Kyoya ignored us as we sat down next to him, but Tamaki was immediately ready to rebuke us.

"Where have you three been?" He hissed over the dark haired boy's lap. "The ceremony has already started!"

"Sorry, Boss," Hikaru said.

"Haruhi was going really slow, so we waited for her! You wouldn't want us to leave her all alone, would you?" Kaoru added on with a sneaky grin.

"It was really all Haruhi's fault, Boss!" They said together, putting on distraught expressions.

"Thanks for selling me out." I muttered bitterly to myself as Tamaki started scolding me about manners and etiquette. "Sorry, Sempai, I really did try to hurry up." I was finally able to get in, my tone hopeless. He just stared at me for a moment, and then was making a dreamy expression.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so cute when you're feeling guilty!" He squealed, and I glared at him.

"Stop making that face! You promised you wouldn't make that face anymore! It's weird!" Not that he ever tried to refrain from it, even since he had promised that.

Kaoru suddenly clapped his hand over my mouth to silence me, even though I hadn't been trying to keep speaking. "The graduates are starting to come onstage!" He said, pointing. I looked up and watched as his statement was proved to be true. The classes of third year started to file onto the stage. You'd think that with four classes, you wouldn't be able to fit all of them on stage, but since this was the academy of rich bastards, they could afford the stages that had lengths which could not be equaled by two giraffes stacked on top of each other.

They lined up in order from least to greatest, Class 3-D in the front, then Class 3-C in the second row, 3-B, and finally in the back, 3-A. I immediately picked Mitsukuni out among the rest of the row, as he was so short that he had to stand on a cardboard box to be seen over the other heads. The boy looked overjoyed as he grinned from ear to ear at the crowd.

Of course, Takashi was standing right next to him, his face indifferent to the hundreds of people that were here watching him. The crowd burst into applause, and I laughed to myself. I didn't even know why.

Perhaps it was just the joy I felt seeing two of my fellow hosts standing in their graduation ceremony, so proud-looking, with my other—it occurred to me that I had right now to call these hosts my friends. I had known that, of course, but I had never really referred to any of the boys as my friends—sitting next to me with triumphant grins on their faces as they cheered for the boys' success. All in all, I just felt blissfully happy at that moment.

There were several minutes of continuous cheering before Tamaki's father, Suoh Yuzuru, had the first row line up to get their diplomas. With every student that gleefully accepted their proof of passage, there was somebody in the audience clapping loudly for them, all very politely celebrating their family members' feats. But apparently, not us.

As Mitsukuni jumped off his box and skipped over to Suoh-Sensei, the twins were actually standing up to cheer.

"HOORAY, HONEY-SEMPAI!"

"YOU GO, HONEY-SEMPAI!"

I hadn't realized that Tamaki was on his feet as well until I heard him calling other appraisals at the small boy. I smiled to myself as I clapped from my seat and watched the daring boys. How impolite. How crude. How much they didn't care. At least the twins didn't seem to. I had a suspicion that Tamaki was simply oblivious to how obnoxious this was considered to be among the rich society. Sometimes, it seemed that even the beloved host king was unknowing of standard manners.

Kyoya crossed his legs and clapped in resignation, only allowing himself a slight grin of amusement at the enthusiastic boys.

"Are you ready to graduate next year, Kyoya-Sempai?" I leaned towards him to ask so that I could be heard among all the cheering of the frivolous fan girls of Honey. He leaned to me as well, and looked somewhat surprised at me.

"Are you kidding me? I'll never graduate—I'll be in jail by then for the murder of Suoh, Tamaki." He adjusted his glasses, and I giggled.

"Yes, he'll have driven you to insanity by then."

"Absolute madness."

I chuckled a little bit more, and then looked back to the stage. Honey bowed first to Suoh-Sensei, then to his fellow graduates, and then to the audience. He took his diploma, and then started to dance to the side of the stage. Hearing the twins' excessively loud shouts of approval, his bright, wide eyes scanned the audience until he found the five of us. He grinned widely and waved to us. I smiled back at him.

When Takashi received his diploma, Hikaru and Kaoru's cheering was just as loud, just as enthusiastic, along with the fan girls. I felt happy for my two Sempais. I felt happy that they could finally move on from Ouran Academy, Senior High, and could pursue their lives as adults. I wasn't worried about Honey getting along in some fancy college. Because I knew that whatever fancy college he _did_ go to, Mori would be there alongside him, making sure he didn't get into trouble.

My eyes shifted to Tamaki, whose bright blue eyes were still focused on the stage in anticipation. I studied him for a moment, and then I looked to Kyoya. He didn't notice my gaze either. I looked between them for a few moments, and then smiled to myself. It was the same situation with these two. Kyoya was indeed the Devil Shadow King, but he wouldn't let Tamaki make _too_ much of an ass out of himself when they were in college.

Of course Hikaru and Kaoru had each other, so they would be fine. I felt that all of the hosts would be very well taken care of when they left Senior High.

That only left me.

However, I had never needed anyone before now, and I assumed that I wouldn't need anyone in college. Either way, I still had two years to go before I had to think about it. And, as I realized this, I looked sideways at the twins cheering next to me. I was glad that no matter what, I would at least have Hikaru and Kaoru with me until I had to leave to college on my own. No host club. No friends. Not even the blushing customers (which may have been a comfort.). Just me and all the other thousands of students in my college.

But that had been the situation when I came to Ouran Academy at the beginning of this year as well.  
And I had found the host club.  
Perhaps I would get lucky and find somebody to fit in with in my college.

But I didn't want to think about that at this time, because this was the time for Honey and Mori's celebration—not my skulking.

. . . .

"Oh, Honey-Sempai! You look absolutely adorable in your Formal Seifuku! (1)" The customers gushed as they sat around Mori and Honey with admiration. Their last afternoon in the host club. Even customers that didn't particularly favor the two boys were gathered with them as a farewell gesture. Of course, _all_ of the hosts had their hands full.

The customers that were graduating of course started to get very emotional—I was the first to have this horrid experience of the seven of us. I had sat down to have a pleasant conversation with a regular of mine, Megumi (who had been a third-year student this year), when she'd taken one look at me and then burst out crying. I didn't know what to do. I fussed around her worriedly.

"M-Megumi-chan? What's wrong?" She shook her head and blew her nose into her handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, Fujioka-kun. You're just such a sweet boy—I'm just going to miss you when I leave is all!" I had to think of how to respond for a moment. I knew what Tamaki would do in this situation. He would probably pull her into his arms and speak about how their undying love could never be broken by distance, or something similarly poetic. However, I had, of course, never been one for physical contact with the customers, and I wasn't a very poetic person. That wasn't an option.

Still, it made me sad to see Megumi so torn up about the separation. It made me think that this whole host-club thing may be a little cruel—obviously the customers got very attached to the hosts, while the hosts sometimes had trouble remembering _names_. At least _I_ did, I was ashamed to admit. I hurriedly thought of something—_anything_—to boost her spirits.

When she had to put her completely soiled handkerchief away in her pocket, she instead cried into her hands. It sparked an idea. I hurriedly pulled my own handkerchief out of my sleeve and put my left hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying to look up at me, and I ducked my head (using the "lower-angle" technique), pretending to get better access to her face as I started to wipe her tears from her eyes. I smiled kindly at her as she stared in shock.

"I've told you before that you don't have to call me Fujioka-kun. My name is Haruhi, Megumi-chan."

Slowly, a blush spread over her cheeks and I knew I had succeeded. "Oh, Fujioka-kun…" She murmured in admiration, swooning over me. Thankfully she was so busy swooning that she didn't hear my next unintentionally tactless comment. In fact, it was meant to be comforting at the time.

"And if you keep crying, you're eyes'll get all red and puffy and that's not very attractive for a young lady." I said matter-of-factly.

Her tears started triggering some other customers' emotional sides. Tamaki was better at handling them then I was. But I knew that the host king also didn't expect me to hold the customer in my arms and whisper flattering comforts in her ear. In fact, I thought he might explode with anxiety and resentment if I were to do that. However, I knew that my gender didn't really matter to the Shadow King, his eyeglass lenses glinting off the light creepily. His opinion was that a customer was a customer, and it was my job to do whatever I needed to do to keep the customer happy. He wouldn't take any excuses.

Even Kyoya had one or two customers that started to sob. However, though Kyoya had the fewest favoring customers (as he usually just did the club publicizing work), they seemed to be the most depressed. These were sobs so heavy that I actually wondered about the girls' health as they sat across from the Shadow King.

I didn't know much about Kyoya's style of charming, since it was a rare display, but it seemed to be very successful. I had watched in between customers as a small girl with long bright red hair and purple eyes had started crying. She muffled her cries with one of her hands over her mouth, and her shoulders shook with each sob. I was almost ready to ask her if she was okay when Kyoya went into action.

He adjusted his glasses and leaned towards her, his face soon only a few inches from hers, his long, slender fingers sliding back and forth underneath her chin.

"It is such a waste that you must leave us. And without even being rewarded your proper thanks. I would substitute the promised payment with my _body_ if I had such a privilege, but I don't think that I'm up to your standards—they must be very high for such a stunning young lady." It seemed that it was all about debts with this guy, even when he was charming girls. She was immediately won over, blushing like mad as she fluttered her long eyelashes.

"Oh, they're very high indeed, but _you_ meet _all_ of them, Kyoya-kun."

"Hm." I murmured confusedly, turning away from the scene. Obviously Kyoya had more of a sensual, seductive charm about him rather than flattering. Somewhat like the twins, except more pointed.

At the end of the day, I wasn't able to completely escape physical contact with a few—or rather, _most_—of my customers. As the girls were subtly, yet politely, shifted towards the exit, several snapped. It started with a regular diving into Tamaki's arms with a sob, and then it was all absolute chaos. The music room was filled with teary goodbyes and promising embraces.

I was crowded around by several girls, most of which were not regulars. They were all blushing and were all uncertain as they circled around me. I waited, and they all looked at each other before speaking at the same time.

"We all just wanted to say that you're wonderful, Haruhi-kun, and we wish you the best of luck in the rest of your years at Ouran Academy!" And then I had been completely buried under the group of girls, all sobbing, all wishing for a last hug before they left the music room and the host club for the last time. None of them were actually full hugs. With so many girls trying to hug the same person, it ended up with one clinging to my arm, another hugging me around the stomach from behind, and some even hanging against my shoulders.

When at last they all departed, I was gasping for breath and unsuccessfully trying to re-tidy my appearance. Straightening my tie, patting my hair back down, and pushing my bangs from my eyes.

"Um, Haruhi-kun?" I was almost afraid to turn to the sound of my name by now, but turn I did, and I came to look at Ojohime, Hana (2). I smiled instantly. Hana was my favorite regular. So sweet and shy and kind. Yet it wasn't those things that I liked about her. What I actually loved about this particular girl was that she was extremely sensitive when the topic came around, peculiarly, to Japanese Tradition. More specifically, when it came around to the stories and legends of _Geisha_ (3, NOTE: You should probably read my explanation at the bottom of the page if you don't know what this is).

I came to the realization the first time I had a conversation with her. She was very hesitant and quiet so that I had to drag a conversation out of her at first. We were talking about the generally blissful atmosphere that music room number three seemed to hold. She was polite in everything she said of course, while I occasionally muttered things about how the idiotic hosts that occupied it seemed to degrade that splendor.

"Oh, I must disagree with that, Fujioka-kun." She said with a soft smile. "I mean, I think it's the wonderful things that go on in this room that make it so homey-feeling! Like—like—"

"Drinking tea…?" I suggested uncertainly.

"Yes! Exactly like that!" She responded with a wide smile. "It makes me feel like we're in an ochaya (4)!"

"…An 'ochaya'? What's that?" I asked curiously. It felt like I had heard it before, but I couldn't remember. She grinned at me doubtfully.

"Oh you know, like one of those teahouses!" It just so happened that this visit was on the day that Tamaki had the stupid impulse to set up kotatsu around the club room in place of regular tables. It did strangely give off a sort of teahouse vibe. From her tone, it sounded like this ochaya idea was a point of interest to her. I seized it, wanting to get her talking more before she closed back into her shell.

"I guess you're right." I said with a smile. "It does sort of feel like a teahouse. All we need now is a lovely Geisha to entertain us with her splendorous dancing." I was surprised at how much of an effect this one sentence had on her. She leaned forward across the table to speak to me then, her face colored with excitement on this new subject. For at least half an hour, I listened as she discussed how fascinating they were to her, and how endearing.

It was peculiarly satisfying to see my customer suddenly so hyped up and chatty. Yet, as much as she herself liked to explain the traditions and duties of a Geisha, she became a little particular when someone else made a comment. For example, at one point I said to her,

"They are very interesting, I see. Still, it's a shame that they're so often mistaken for courtesans (5)." That set her off. She wasn't angry at me at all, but it set her off as she responded,

"Absolutely! It's terrible and wrong for people to compare them to courtesans when Geisha tried so hard to make it clear that they were respectable women of the arts. There is a quote I know among Geisha that was repeated to any men who asked for the services a courtesan might offer and that is, 'We sell art, not bodies. (6)' To be honest I think that the Geisha are all around more respectable than courtesans. Geisha are much more…" On and on she went, for perhaps fifteen minutes.

I didn't get to speak much in the conversation, but it made me happy just listening. It made me happy to learn this new thing about Hana. It was a fact that I never forgot about her.

Now as I looked at her, I actually did feel several waves of sadness. "Yes, Hana-chan?" She blushed for some odd reason, and avoided my eyes.

"I—I—I just wanted t—t—to thank you for…" She giggled a little bit. "For putting up with my rants of Tradition." I laughed as well, and felt like I wasn't faking it for her satisfaction.

"It's no trouble at all, Hana-chan. I really enjoy talking to you. I wish you luck when you go to college—that's an exciting step." She nodded, but still avoided my eyes.

"I—I—I—I…If you don't mind, Haruhi-kun," She said instead, swallowing. "I…I got you…I got you a present…" She revealed a purple, large square box from behind her back. I smiled, genuinely surprised.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Hana-chan!"

"You…You can open it now…if you want."

"Oh, okay." I gave another grateful smile before pulling the lid off of the box. I was faintly aware of the twins and Tamaki floating towards me to see what I had been given, but I could only gawk at what was in the box. She held her breath as she waited for my reaction.

I didn't react.

Finally, she burst out, "I know it's kind of silly, but I was just thinking that you're so cute, Haruhi-kun, so you could pass yourself off as a girl so easily, and I know that the tea pot thing is like a joke of ours, so…"

I couldn't believe my eyes. Resting in the box, folded up so neatly, was a beautiful silk kimono. The most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. The color was a dark, lustrous red. Mixed into the red, there were _very_ subtle swirls of gray or white, like the steam rising from a hot cup of tea. The hems of the sleeves and the bottom were embroidered with small little clay-looking teacups. The kind of simple teacups that might be used in an ochaya.

Also, lying beside the kimono, was a light grey obi (7), and embroidered on that were Teapots. It was simply picture after picture of the same teapot, all the way around the obi, these ones significantly bigger than the teacups on my hems, though they matched perfectly in color.

I set the box down on the table beside me and gawked at Hana. "Thank you so much!" I said, bowing deeply to her. She chuckled at my reaction.

"It was no big deal. Besides, it isn't like I'm letting you get away without giving me something in return." I looked up at her curiously.

"What?"

She smiled cutely before tugging on my tie and pulling my lips to hers. I was stunned so that I couldn't move as she kissed me. The other hosts looked like they might feign.

"What does she think she's doing!" Tamaki was hissing as he tried to scramble towards us out of Hikaru and Kaoru's grip.

"Calm down, Boss! Or you'll only regret it!" They told him sternly.

After a few moments, she let go of my tie and gently pushed on my chest until I was standing straight again. She giggled and gave me another kiss on my cheek before grabbing her bag and loping towards the door. Just before sliding through, she turned back to me with a grin.

"And by the way, I'll be expecting you to send me some photos of you in that kimono while I'm at college. I'm going to the University of Kyoto, so just mail them there." She waved and then closed the door behind herself.

There was silence.

I felt absolutely flustered, my face red, and my lips parted in a stupid gawk.

"Congratulations, Haruhi!" I heard the twins say, coming up behind me and putting a hand on either one of my shoulders. "You got your first _Koibito no Kisu_ (8)!" Rather than question what they were talking about, I smiled to myself and turned back to the kimono on the table.

"Hana-chan really is a sweet girl."

"OH NO!"

"Ow! Tamaki-sempai, what are you doing?" I snapped as he twisted me around and shook me by the shoulders.

"Haruhi!" He whispered in alarm. "You're not into that kind of thing are you? You're straight, aren't you?"

I could only stare at him for a moment, stunned by his question. The amazement was quickly channeled into fury and I glared at him dangerously. "Sempai, I'm going to give you five seconds to let go of me."

"You have to answer me, Haruhi!" He sobbed.

"Why should I? It's not like it's any of your business anyways!" I yelled back as he sagged against my shoulder.

"Please answer me, Haruhi," His tone was so watery and pitiful that it was almost annoying.

"Yes, Sempai, I'm straight. Now shut up!" I shoved him away from me and straightened my tie.

"Well, this has indeed been a successful year for the host club." Kyoya commented from his desk, adjusting his glasses. "Haruhi is starting to become competition, Tamaki—you'd better be careful, don't you think?" He turned to the blonde and smiled pleasantly. Tamaki glared back.

"WAAAAAH, HARU-CHAAAAAN!"

I was almost knocked off my feet as Honey leapt at me, encircling his arms around my stomach like a vise. "I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH, HARU-CHAAAAN!" I was gasping for breath as his arms tightened around me.

"H-Honey-sempai! I can't breathe!" He finally let go and stood before me, sniffling and trying to wipe away his tears. Sighing, I put my hands on my knees and leaned down so that our faces were level. I smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too, Honey-sempai."

His eyes sparkled with tears as he looked at me. "Really?"

"Absolutely—I'm very happy that you were my Sempai."

He sniffled a few more times, and then with a loud wail, he fell into my arms. I just stroked his hair, somewhat touched by his distress over his departure, patient and maternal, as he sobbed into my blue blazer. I knew it was an insensitive thought, but it hit me that I would have to wash the tear stains out of my uniform—that would be somewhat annoying. Yes, majorly insensitive.

Remembering, I hastily checked my watch. "Oh guys, I'm sorry, I have to go." That made Honey cry even harder.

"WHYYYY, HARU-CHAN! WHYYYY?"

I hesitantly patted him on the back. "I'm sorry, Honey-Sempai. But my dad really wants me home tonight to celebrate the last day of school since he's not going to be home on my birthday, so…"

"Oh, that's right." Hikaru said, unthinkingly putting his arm over his twin's shoulder. "When _is_ your birthday, Haruhi?"

"It's in September, right?" Kaoru then asked, sounding rather confident. I sighed. Obviously they had spent _so_ much time memorizing things about me.

"No, my birthday is tomorrow." Their jaws dropped.

"Tomorrow!" The red-heads said together. I nodded and reached for my bag. Tamaki gasped and came to stand in front of me, his face stunned.

"Haruhi, you didn't tell us that your birthday was coming up so soon!"

Already, the twins were chanting in the background, "Let's-throw a par-ty! Let's-throw a par-ty!"

"Absolutely not!" I snapped, but they weren't listening. The twins were standing next to Kyoya's desk, their faces thoughtful.

"You know," Hikaru said. "we're probably gonna have to figure out something _really_ special."

"Yeah," Kaoru responded with a nod. "Sixteen (9) is a really important age for females, isn't it? I mean, with all that stuff about 'sweet sixteens' and everything."

"Yes, indeed," Kyoya said, crossing his legs and adjusting his glasses. "Many young ladies enjoy themselves on their sixteenth birthdays by having parties or going to expensive restaurants."—I briefly wondered what Ootori Kyoya counted as an "expensive restaurant" and almost fainted.

"I wonder why?" Hikaru responded, sounding intrigued. It was Kaoru who answered.

"It probably makes them feel grown-up to go out somewhere on their own."

"Actually," I hadn't even noticed that Tamaki had left my side until he was joining in the conversation with interest. "I heard that it's mostly practiced among _commoner_ girls. And they go out without any maids or butlers! They don't even have _one_!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. These guys really were rich bastards.

"That sounds like _fun_!" Honey exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement as he and Mori joined the conversation.

"It would indeed be interesting," Kyoya nodded.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Hey Haruhi!" I just stared in exasperation as the twins turned to grin at me. "We're gonna throw you a sweet sixteen! Pretty great, right?"

"You're gonna have so much fun, Haru-chan!" Honey smiled at me sweetly.

"No, it is _not_ great!" I yelled angrily.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "We can all go out together and you can eat some fancy tuna!" I glared. That wouldn't work on me this time.

"There seems to be a concept that's flown straight over your big fat heads! Usually there are no males at a girl's sweet sixteen!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Haruhi." Kyoya said with a pleasant smile. "Boys can meet _many_ young ladies' needs while at such a party."

My mouth opened and closed several times, but no sentences came out. I blushed furiously at the many meanings his words could have. "Well I can assure you that whatever needs _you're_ thinking of don't occupy _my_ mind and never will, so you can all forget about it _right_ now!"

"Oh, but Haru-chan," Honey whimpered. Somehow he was already tearing up again. "I don't want this to be the last time I see you! I want to celebrate your birthday with you, Haru-chaaan!" I sighed.

"What would we do, anyway? I can't pay for the foods at the restaurants you guys go to, and I'm not letting you throw a party for me—besides, there's nobody we could invite who doesn't think I'm a guy. So there's nothing we could do that would interest you guys anyway." Both the twins and Tamaki looked somewhat offended by this statement.

"She's right." Kyoya said finally, adjusting his glasses.

"No, she is _not_ right!" Tamaki yelled back, his face going red. He turned to me and pointed to himself. "_We'll_ pay for your food at a restaurant, Haruhi."

"Absolutely not!" I said again, crossing my arms with a stern expression. "If I let you guys pay for me, all I'll get is another eight million yen debt!"

"But Kyoya won't put this on your record!" Tamaki said, sounding offended that I had even questioned such a thing.

"Says who?" Kyoya murmured, his fingers flowing over his laptop keyboard as he was indifferent to the conversation. Tamaki turned to glare a hole in the back of the Demon Lord's head. With a sigh, Kyoya swiveled himself around to look at me, and he adjusted his glasses. "As it's your birthday tomorrow, I will not add any numbers to your debt."

"What debt is there to add anything onto! I thought I'd paid you back for that vase!"

He laughed pleasantly. "Oh Haruhi, don't be so naïve. Remember that priceless tea set that you broke when you first became a host?" All color drained from my face.

"But—but—but—but you said that—that…At the Ouran Fair you…"

"Well, Haruhi, those were under different circumstances." He adjusted his glasses. "The host club was going to be disbanded at the time, anyway." His smile grew. "But now that we've ensured the club's future, I can add on all of the things that you've destroyed." I gawked at him. That was the Shadow King for you.

I floated over to the closest couch, feeling a little light-headed.

"So Haru-chan, can we take you to dinner tomorrow? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Honey asked excitedly, jumping around me. I remembered then that I had to leave soon. My dad was expecting me, so I had to figure this out quickly.

"Well…" If they were paying, that meant that I wouldn't have to give up any of the money I'd been saving to buy _that thing_… "I don't know guys," I said, running my fingers through my hair tiredly. "It makes me uncomfortable to have you paying for my food."

"Well if that's what you're worried about, Haruhi…" Kyoya said, once more adjusting the glasses perched on his nose. "I'll just add the money to your debt." I was about to argue when I realized that this was meant to make me feel better. Meant to keep me from thinking that I wasn't giving anything back. It seemed a little unequal. One dinner for—most likely—_years_ of host work. But I smiled to myself anyway. I planned to be a host until graduation either way. At least I _hoped_ I would.

"Fine, we can go out tomorrow."

**1."Seifuku" is the Japanese word for "uniform." In Japan, some schools have Traditional seifuku, and also have formal seifuku worn on special occasions at school.**

**2."Ojohime" I do not think is an actual surname in Japan. I made this name up myself. You see, "Ojo" and "Hime" are both different Japanese translations of "Princess." The two words, unfortunately, don't make any amazing combination when put together—I just thought the name sounded interesting.**

**3."Geisha" is a Japanese word that literally means, "Artist." Geisha in ancient Japan, were women who entertained "clients" usually by dancing, singing, or just chatting—with politeness and charm, of course. These women may sound more familiar associated with white face paint, red lips, and long, elegant kimono. **

** "ochaya" is a teahouse, as mentioned in the next paragraph of this story. These were usually the places in which Geisha would meet and entertain their clients: at banquets hosted by the customer for his or her friends/family/etc. **

** Japan, a "courtesan" was seemingly similar to a Geisha. They wore pretty kimono, white face paint, beautiful makeup, etc. However, the two women are actually completely different. While Geisha were women of entertainment and art, Courtesans were basically, for lack of a better word, prostitutes. Their basic forms of entertainment were conversation and sexual activity.**

** phrase, "We sell art, not bodies." I actually read from a biography. It was a biography of a woman who was a Geisha, Mineko Iwasaki, who even wrote the book herself. This is a book that most of my preferences to Geisha are based on—so if it turns out that some traditions I mention are not used with all Geisha, please inform me. It may be that some things I mention are only put to practice in this woman's karyukai.**

** case you don't know, an obi is not usually worn with casual kimono. An obi is like a belt worn around a kimono, except most are very wide. For example, some obi's are even wide enough that they cover from just under the breasts to the lower stomach. Obi's are worn constantly with Geisha kimono.**

** , "Koibito no Kisu" is not a real phrase or reference in Japan—as far as I know. I also made this phrase up, and it translates to, "lover's kiss" in English. Also, the twins' usage of it is not meant to show that in "my own version of Japan", they do use this phrase. That's why I figured I would just pretend that it's a phrase the host club made up for when a customer acted on their own whim to kiss you. Oddly enough, for Haruhi, it's also just her first kiss with a customer at all, no matter who acted first. (And no, I don't count the accident with Kanako in the anime/manga as her first kiss with a customer.)**

**9.I've heard that, in the manga, Haruhi turns sixteen in chapter seventy something, but I've only watched the anime, so that fact kind of means nothing to me. And yes, I know that the day after last day of school is not Haruhi's real birthday, but it was an idea that I had that I really liked, and I think it will be interesting. I've **_**started**_** the manga though, so don't give me flames for that! I beg of you! I hate flames! I'm only on Chapter eight I think, so I've got a ways to go before I've gotten to Haruhi's birthday. **

**Please please please review and tell me what you think! I hope I'll be able to continue this, but then again, I've never really been good at motivating myself—btw, reviews motivate me a lot. ;D Thanks for reading my first chapter and I hope you review and read more! **

**-Team Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi's POV:**

Clink, clink, clink!

I sighed and turned over in my sleep.

Clink, clink, clink!

I was too exhausted to wonder what the sound was, but I was exhausted _enough_ to be annoyed by it. "Dad?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes. No answer. "Dad, knock it off!" Still no answer.

Clank, clink, clink!

With an angry sigh, I yanked off my covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I would put a stop to this irritable sound so I could go back to sleep. My vision was blurry as I shakily stood from my bed and pulled a hoodie over my rough ensemble of a T-shirt and sweat pants. I had decided a long time ago that I shouldn't waste money on proper pajamas when I could just use something so simple.

I stumbled to the wall and felt around with my hand, looking for the light switch. When there was a bright, unwelcome shine in my eyes, I looked around myself groggily. I didn't see anything that could be making the noise. Yet it was still there.

Clank! Clink! Clank!

I remembered that my dad was at work, so he wouldn't be the one making that sound. Looking out the window, I saw that the sky was just brightening. I sighed again. As I stared at the window, I suddenly thought I saw something.

Clink, clink, clink!

Yes, I certainly saw something hitting the glass as I stared at it. I walked slowly over to the windowsill and peered outside curiously. My jaw dropped at what I saw. Standing in the grass behind my apartment building was a pair of red-headed twins, grinning up at me and waving. I hurriedly opened the window and stuck my head out.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hissed, looking around.

"We thought we'd come for a visit!" Kaoru called up, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Would you shut up!?"

"You asked!"

I sighed. "Why didn't you just knock on the door instead of…what were you guys throwing at my window?"

They continued to grin and held up little gray stones. "Rocks!" I gaped at them for several moments before my eyes shifted to the glass of the window. It was covered in scratches and scrapes that had been made from the pebbles as they hit and slid down the glass.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yelled down at them angrily—nobody else's window was open, which was a good thing. I hopelessly tried to rub the scratches away with my sleeve, but to no avail. "You _idiots_! Why couldn't you just knock on the door like a normal person? Agh, the landlady is gonna _kill_ me!"

"Well, there's no need to get so worked up about it!" Hikaru said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! We brought you something!" Kaoru added with a smile, holding up several shopping bags. I wondered idly where they had gone shopping at this hour. My anger flared—they hadn't even apologized.

"Get lost!" I slid my window shut with a snap and crawled stiffly back into my bed, forgetting to turn out the light. I just lay there, my eyes wide open as I fumed about their stupidity. Some part of my mind seemed to rebuke me for being so rude to my classmates, especially without thanking them for going to the trouble of buying me something.

I exhaled, calming down some. _Maybe I should go and apologize to them…they can't have gotten too far away yet if they walked like they seemingly have._ My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a creak and then footsteps.

"Wow, I always forget how small Haruhi's house is!" I stiffened as I heard the voice of an amazed Hikaru.

"Isn't it called an apartment?" Kaoru responded. I shot upwards and out of my bed.

I almost broke my fusuma (1) as I slammed it open and stepped into the hallway. There were the twins, standing in my kitchen, looking around themselves with interest. I went in and grabbed each of their cheeks in my fingertips, distorting their faces.

"Ow! Haruhi, knock that off!" Hikaru said, gently trying to pull his cheek out of my grasp so as not to hurt himself.

"Yeah Haruhi, it hurts!" I ignored Kaoru's whimper of pain and yanked on each of their cheeks.

"OWW!"

"You're not supposed to go snooping around other peoples' apartments without permission! It's against the law to go into someone's house uninvited! And the door was locked—how did you two get in here, anyway—" I paused as I saw the small handbook that Kaoru was clutching in his fingertips. The title was printed in big red letters on the front.

"DIFFERENT KINDS OF LOCKS AND HOW THEY WORK"

I just stared at it, and then my eyes shifted back to the twins, narrowing. They waited painfully for my reaction. "YOU PICKED MY LOCK!?" Obviously they had thought of everything I might do and brought all they might need when they decided to break into my home. I yanked harder and tears formed in their eyes.

"Haruhiiiiiii, it huuuuurts!"

"Good!" Suddenly a thought struck me and I let go of their cheeks. They each pressed their hands to the side of their faces and opened and closed their mouths several times to soothe the pain as I stared at them in horror.

"You didn't bring any of the others, did you?" My voice was hoarse and raspy. "You didn't bring _Tamaki_-Sempai, did you?" They frowned at me, but shook their heads.

"No, it's just us."

I exhaled in relief and swiped my hand across my forehead. "Oh, good." They went back to their obnoxious selves as they wandered around my kitchen.

"I've never had _canned_ peaches before…" Hikaru muttered, staring wide-eyed at the container in his hand.

"So why did you two decide to brake into my apartment at—" I checked the clock on the wall. "four o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh yeah! We brought you something!" Hikaru said, yanking the bag from his brother's hands and shoving it at me. I looked into the depths of wrapping paper curiously.

"What is it?" I asked, not entirely certain that I wanted to know.

"It's a few designs that our mother made recently." He said flippantly, turning back to my pantry.

"We figured you'd want something nice to wear later tonight when we go out." Kaoru added on with a grin. "The boss is planning on taking all of us to a good restaurant, and we figured that you wouldn't have anything with fashionable value to wear there."

I frowned in irritation, somewhat offended by that thought as I pulled out a long dress, dark green silken fabric, with…were those…? "HOLY CRAP! Are those real diamonds!?" The two boys looked alarmed at me.

"Er…yeah…"

I could only stare from them to the sparkling dress and back.

"I can't accept this!"

"Why not? We came all this way just to give them to you."

"I'll buy my own dress!"

"With what money?"

"I'm not completely broke, you know!"

"You're obviously confused about that."

I glared at the two as they turned away again. "Hey Haruhi, what is this?" Hikaru asked, holding up an object that he had found in one of my containers.

"It's a teabag—you've never seen any of _them_ before either?"

"No…" Kaoru responded as he came up at his twin's side and stared at the small bag in awe. "So is this the stuff that you use to substitute for tea strainers?"

"Oh, well yeah, I guess…"

"Ah, cool…" I stared at them for a long time as they examined it, knowing exactly why they were gazing so longingly at the teabag. I sighed.

"Fine, give me the teabags and I'll make you guys some tea." Their faces lit up with glee.

"Wow, really?" They turned to each other as I grudgingly pulled out a teapot.

"I wonder how tea tastes when you use a teabag for it." Hikaru said in wonder.

"It tastes just like any other tea…" I murmured irritably, but they didn't hear me.

"Well whatever it tastes like, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, apparently thinking that I couldn't hear him. "be sure not to be rude."

The first words to appear in my mind were, TOO LATE, but rather than voice this thought, I set the kettle on the stove—muttering to myself—and the flames ignited. Turning back to them, I crossed my arms. Hikaru spoke immediately.

"Hey Haruhi, you should probably try on all those dresses to make sure the sizes fit."

"How many did you bring?" I asked uncertainly.

"Five, I think. And we'd like to see them on you too, Haruhi, so you should go put one on now!" The both of them shuffled me towards my bathroom, the bags in my hands. "So just come on out when the first one is on!" They said with big grins, sliding the door shut behind me. I sighed and pulled off my clothes. Being friends with the twins was a lot more trouble than it was worth. Looking into one of the bags, I pulled out a dress and stared.

It was beautiful. Almost _too_ beautiful. A dress that went down to the knees, it was white and had a black sash that tied around the side. The top had poufy short sleeves and the front was done up in a corset style with black laces. Hesitantly, I slid my arms into the sleeves and pushed my head through. Settling the dress on my hips, I smoothed the silk down and turned to the door, taking a deep breath.

I slid it open and stepped out. The twins turned when they heard my footsteps and paused as they stared at me. I started to worry when their jaws dropped in a gawk.

"Does…does it look…bad?" I asked. They didn't answer straight away, seemingly still recovering.

"Well, uh," Hikaru muttered, blushing and trying to look anywhere but me. "The colors are a little dark for you…"

"Yeah, definitely," Kaoru agreed with a nod, also looking in a different direction. Frowning, I was staring down at the dress when the kettle started to whistle.

"Oh, I need to go get that—I'll be right back." Hurrying into the kitchen, I turned the stove off and dumped some water into the teapot. I plopped a teabag in before replacing the lid and pulling out two teacups.

As I poured the tea, I heard Hikaru and Kaoru move to the kitchen doorway.

"Wouldn't the boss just love to see this?" Hikaru said with a mischievous grin. I frowned.

"What?"

"Well Haruhi," Kaoru said, a sneaky smile of his own spreading across his face, "with that dress on, you actually look like a girl."

"And to the boss, mixing you as a non-cross-dresser with anything relating to house-work equals a housewife, which equals a day-dreaming Tamaki."

I almost shuddered, but laughed instead. That sounded just like my Sempai.

"Here's your tea," I said, pushing past them to the living room and setting the cups on the low table. They sat down and then clapped their hands simultaneously.

"Okay, now you have to try on your other dresses!"

I frowned—usually this wasn't the kind of enthusiasm you got from teenage boys about dresses.

. . . .

With a heavy sigh, I finally pulled open the door of my apartment. The light was blinding and I rubbed my eyes. "Okay, go on."

"Aw, do we _have_ to Haruhi?" The red-headed boys whined together.

"Yes, you do. I've tried on all your dresses, so now you have to leave. It's your guys' faults that I'm gonna have these annoying circles under my eyes tonight, and I wanna go to sleep." It looked like they were about to say something when I interrupted, "And no, I don't want any of your servants to come and do my makeup for me. I'm not totally stupid when it comes to that kind of thing, you know. And I'm probably not wearing any tonight anyway—I don't really like it."

With simultaneous sighs, Hikaru and Kaoru shuffled out the door. I waited for them to reach the street, and I was just about to close the door when they turned around and called with a wave, "See you tonight, Haruhi!"

I waved grudgingly and shut the door. Sleep would be involuntary now. I was so exhausted and tired and I didn't think the last two hours of dress-modeling was worth it—even though we seemed to have found the one that the Hitachiin twins liked for me to wear.

I would sleep now, and hopefully I'd be able to cover up the dark rings later on.

. . . .

Another sigh. Another rub of my eyes. Another yawn as I crawled out of my bed and into my bathroom. My clock read five o'clock. For one crazy moment, I wondered if it was A.M. instead of P.M.. Looking into my bathroom mirror, I groaned. I did not groan thinking of how exhausted I would look this evening—I didn't really care about that—but I groaned because I would never hear the end of it from the twins when I showed up looking so drab.

I took hold of my brush and did what I could smoothing my brunette hair down and pushing my bangs out of my eyes. Getting through this night was my only goal.

I stepped over to my bed and picked up the dress. As I looked at it, I couldn't imagine how it could look attractive on someone with my figure. This dress was meant for a girl with more curves to her frame, which I did not have. It was a dark, silk purple dress. Another one that was down to the knees, and with short sleeves that were forced into small poufs with elastic bands on the insides, but that was where the likenesses ended.

The dress was buttoned down the front, and there was a dark brown leather belt that was wrapped around. Very elegant. Very simple. Yet it was brought to my attention by the twins that I didn't wear it right. I slid the dress over my head and let the silk fabric mold to the lines of my body as I looked into the mirror. I sighed thinking of how it was "meant to be worn."

Apparently, it was meant to be worn with the top few buttons undone, meaning to show off cleavage that I didn't possess. I was, as the twins had so ungraciously pointed out throughout my time at Ouran, as flat as a cutting board. And the belt was meant to be worn just under the breasts to bring shape to the curves that I, once again, didn't have.

So, as I patted the silk down, I buttoned the dress all the way up to the collar—leaving one undone, hoping it would give the twins some satisfaction in their corrections—and I wore the belt farther down on my lower stomach where it felt, and looked, more appropriate. With a sigh, I slid on the black heels that had been literally forced to the shape of my foot by Hikaru (Kaoru pinning my arms back from stopping him), even though I had told them endlessly that they were a size to small and would never fit.

The soles of my feet were still red from the abuse.

I looked at the clock and, with a feeling of smugness, saw that they were five minutes late. For once, I would be ready. I stumbled towards the kitchen, glowering briefly at the monster shoes that were making my ankles wobble.

Reaching down to rub the sides of my feet, though it removed no pain, I felt that I would never let anyone go to such lengths to make me look good ever again. It involved too much energy, and too much agony. A loud knock was heard against the wood of my door, and—with one steadying deep breath—I pulled on the doorknob. My expectations for the evening were instantly depleted as I came face to face with a grinning Tamaki, looking somewhat out of breath, but exceedingly joyful.

Hesitantly, I glanced over his shoulder and one of my eyebrows rose at the rest of the hosts that were standing on the street before a long black limousine. Kyoya leaning against the limo, adjusting his glasses with one hand, the other in his pocket. An image of ease. Then there was Mitsukuni who was waving to me excitedly, a wide grin on his happy face. Mori, looking impassive as usual, his arms crossed in patience. Then the twins, their arms around each other's waists, waving with their free hands.

"Tamaki-Sempai…" I groaned, rubbing my temples. "_Why_ do we have to use a limo? Couldn't we have just used a normal car…?" He didn't seem to have heard me, as he was staring at me with an intense blush crawling over his cheeks, his lips parted with speechlessness.

"Hey, Boss!" Hikaru called. "What do ya think?"

"Pretty impressive, right?" Kaoru added with a grin. Deciding not to focus on what they were saying, I pushed past the stunned Tamaki and carefully made my way down the steps. These heels were becoming increasingly inconvenient.

"Wow, you look pretty, Haru-chan!" Honey laughed, grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the limo.

"Ahh! Honey-Sempai, I'm still not used to these shoes yet! I'm gonna fall!"

Honey let go of me and pranced towards Mori, while the twins put their arms over my shoulders with wide grins.

"Obviously we succeeded in our quest to make you more appealing, Haruhi." Hikaru smiled, and Kaoru finished for him.

"Yeah, otherwise the boss wouldn't be tripping over his feet, too stunned to escort you like a proper gentleman."

"What a jerk, huh?" The twins linked their arms with mine on either side and shuffled me towards the limousine.

"HEY! KNOCK THAT OFF!" I turned as Tamaki pointed a finger towards us and started on the twins. "TWO SHADY TWINS LIKE YOU ESCORTING MY LITTLE GIRL? DADDY WON'T STAND FOR IT! IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WERE CREEPING AROUND HER HOUSE AND FORCING HER INTO YOUR PERVERTED DRESSES, BUT I WON'T LET YOU PICK ON MY HARUHI ANYMORE!"

"Tamaki-Sempai, you need to calm down!" I snapped, looking around at the neighbors who were opening their doors to see the cause of the commotion.

"_Your_ Haruhi?" The twins said simultaneously, not helping my situation. The two went back and forth with their comments. "That's a pretty possessive thing to say."

"And obviously you haven't gotten over your perverted tendency to call her your daughter."

"How sick."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT PERVERTED AT ALL!" Tamaki's face only seemed to turn a deeper shade of red as the twins stuck out their tongues at him.

"Ya know Boss," Hikaru said. "We took pictures on our cellphones of Haruhi in all those dresses." I glared at the back of their heads.

"When did you guys take pictures of me?" They didn't hear.

"What, really…?" Tamaki muttered ashamedly, chewing on his fingernails.

"Yeah," They said, toying with the buttons of a small mobile phone. "But we're not showing them to a pervert like you." Tamaki could only gawk at the Hitachiin brothers as they helped me into the limo, Mori and Honey following closely behind.

"Waaaah, Mommmmmmy!" Tamaki fell against the ever-patient Kyoya, using his arm for support as the raven-haired boy dragged him towards the limousine. "Why are you allowing those twins to seduce my little girl?"

"Well Tamaki, 'seduce' is not exactly the word that I would apply to their actions, but, in answer to your question, isn't it routinely the _father's_ duty to remove unwanted suitors?" Kyoya, said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Tamaki merely whimpered in recognition as he was pushed roughly into the vehicle and the door was closed behind the seven of us.

The limo started driving, and Honey instantly turned to me, exuberantly wishing me a happy birthday and chatting excitedly about where we were going. I turned to Tamaki, who was toying with the buttons on the side of the door, opening and closing the window dejectedly.

"Hey, I'm kind of surprised, Tamaki-Sempai." I smiled, hoping to pull him out of his depressed state. "I was sure that you'd want to go to a French restaurant or something."

"Oh no," Kyoya said from Tamaki's side. "Eating traditional Japanese food will probably be the highlight of this evening for our beloved host king." Though he smiled, I detected a trace of bitterness in his tone.

That was when I remembered all the stories of Tamaki dragging Kyoya all over Japan, and I smiled to myself. I couldn't imagine the Shadow King putting up with such nonsense. The whining, the questions, the general obnoxious atmosphere that circled my blonde Sempai—I almost shuddered thinking how murderous and terrifying Kyoya must have looked. Of course Tamaki would never be able to notice the evil lord's dislike of the situation while he tugged on his arm, begging to see Mt. Fuji.

Honey spoke up suddenly. "Tama-chan wanted to go to _Yorokobi no Shokuhin Minato_(2) because they're one of the only Japanese restaurants that actually uses hashi(3) instead of silverware!" I frowned.

"Really? All of the restaurants I've been to have hashi…"

"Is that true? How unusual!"

"Perhaps it's a simple barrier between classes." The twins offered neutrally, and I glared, though they didn't see.

"We're here." Mori said suddenly, his tone bleak, and the limousine came to a stop.

1."Fusuma" is the Japanese word for the screen sliding doors.

2.I apologize for the obnoxiously long name. I would have picked something shorter, but the English translation (which I can't exactly call back to me ~sweat drop~) is a really cool name. I feel like one of the words in there may have been…harvest? Maybe not. But yeah, sorry for that.

3. Hashi=chopsticks

Hey guys! So I realize that it's taken me forever to update on this, and I also realize that this chapter isn't nearly as long as the first—I think this one is nine pages while the first was twelve pages on size eleven Microsoft.—but the thing is that I just want to post this right now rather than keeping you waiting for a long time again to add another nine pages because it's already been a long time. Sorry, and please review!


End file.
